coup d'état
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. A member of one of the Elites and the most dangerous squad in Survey Corps. Just what kind of secrets are she and her squad keeping? (pairings undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**vote for your pairing! (:**

 **also, i'm changing levi's age to 18 bc according to the wiki for attack on titan he's 30 like? excuse me?**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi jiggled her foot nervously, her eyes shifted towards the displeased silver-haired man before her. She was in a thin nightgown with bloody bandages crossing almost every area of her body, but her wounds underneath seemed to be healed.

"Soldier Higurashi, did you or did you not go out at night _by yourself_ without _permission_ to search for your teammates outside of the walls?"

Her mouth was dry and she reluctantly nodded, "Yessir."

A slender silver eyebrow rose up, "And how are their conditions?"

"All are in critical condition."

"Kagome," the Captain lowered his voice, "The fewer people that know what's really outside the walls the better."

"Oh, so I was just supposed to leave my teammates out there to die?" Her breath came out in ragged puffs, "You know I can't do that."

He straightened his back and brushed off the imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"Soldier Higurashi, you do realize what you did was stupid, and incredibly dangerous," His magenta eyes bore into her furious blue ones, "However-it is respectable. I applaud you, but it is only right that we should have a public demonstration to show that what you did was not right for the new recruits."

Silence fell upon the two of them for a few short moments. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes bore into hers with slight disappointment. She looked back at him, her breaths coming out in short pants.

The fourteen-year-old girl nervously smiled and twitched, "What if we just pretended-"

His hardened magenta eyes softened, "Sorry, soldier Higurashi."

"But Sess _homaru..."_

He sent her a warning glare.

She cursed underneath her breath and bowed her head down reluctantly, "What will the punishment be?"

"Twenty lashes on the back and public humiliation," A deep voice rumbled, "Only, of course, only if Captain Sesshomaru does not object to it."

The two turned their head to face the young Captian at the doorway. He wore a snide smirk and had a black leather whip in his hands. His steel gray eyes pierced into her shining blue ones.

As if the young Captain were issuing a challenge to the silver-haired man, they held each other in an intense gaze.

"Hand it over," Sesshomaru's voice finally rumbled.

Twirling the whip, and careful to not touch the oil shining on it, Levi walked forward and dropped it into Sesshomaru's open hands.

"Captain Levi," She breathed.

* * *

"I heard that one of the Survey Corps members are being punished at the training fields!" Armin rushed in, "They're calling upon all members of the Training Corps to participate by watching."

Shock was written on their faces. _A Survey Corps member being punished publicly?_ That was unheard of, the Survey Corps never punished a member of their own.

The sound of people getting out of their benches filled the small area. Feet raced quickly towards the training fields, all in confusion and anticipation.

"I wonder who it could be," Misaka sighed.

"You should be wondering what they did," Jean said, slightly out of breath.

"What if she was eating during a mission or something," Sasha Braus panted as she ate her piece of potato, "Man, I'd feel totally bad for her."

The running group skidded to a halt.

There, in front of them, was a woman tied on a fixed crucifix. Her black tresses were long and smooth, and her face was downcast. A thin tunic and long pants covered her body, and there were no shoes her feet. Bandages peeked through where her skin was supposed to be exposed.

Beside her, was a man with long black hair and dangerous red eyes. He held a whip casually in one hand, and a scroll in another. He cleared his throat, a deep, loud sound that carried through the silent crowd.

"Kagome Higurashi, age fourteen, the youngest member of Survey Corps," Surprise rippled through the small crowd, "Abandoned midnight post to go on a mission by herself at night to retrieve her teammates outside the walls without permission from her superiors. This crime is punishable by twenty hard lashes."

They shifted in angst, watching as the man's black whip was passed from his left to right hand.

"Are there any objections?"

No one said a word. However, some people shifted from foot to foot nervously. Others, like one of the two silver-haired men in the audience, opened and closed his mouth silently in protest.

"Then we shall proceed."

The man held the whip firmly in his hands and brought it down, having no reaction to the sound it made when leather met skin. Immediately, the girl arched her back in pain and but let out no sounds of weakness.

"One," Her voice was firm and stoic.

"Two," This time, the whip fell harder.

"Three," Her face finally lifted up and surprised them all with her oriental features, "Four."

Eren stared in horror as blood blossomed on her back. He watched as her delicate eyebrows pushed themselves together in pain, and her small nose scrunched in agony. Her bright blue, unusual, eyes continued to stare at the ground.

"Five," She hissed.

 _Humans were only supposed to hunt titans down, so why were humans hurting each other...?_

 _A_ bandaged woman pushed through the crowd with a yell. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back.

"Naraku, what the hell are you doing to Kagome?"

The whipper paused with his hand in midair with a smirk, "Only doing what captain Sesshomaru asked me to."

Immediately, a man with black hair and violet eyes held her by the scruff and covered her mouth.

"Sorry about that," The man said, rubbing his bandaged head, "She's a little bit emotional."

The commotion only lasted for seconds, but it had the girl thrashing against the wooden post she was tied to. The sound of whip slapping skin immediately quieted her down and her body arched in shock.

"Six," The whipper said for her.

Misaka could only twitch in sympathy as another number slipped out of her mouth. Everyone else shifted uneasily as the crack of the whip grew steadily stronger. Whoever was whipping her had to have something against her, as the whip cut deeper through flesh and each lash drew blood.

"Ten."

A man with cool grey eyes and black hair swept through the crowd, surveying them. The trainees looked at the back of his head in surprise. _The Levi Ackerman_ was watching this punishment? That was strange. He never involved himself with anywhere the trainees where, no matter how important the situation was.

"Twenty," A strangled gasp finally left the Asian girl's mouth and her blue eyes closed in pain.

"Alright, the show's over," Levi said in a stoic voice, "Go back to work."

Several of the trainees quickly followed his orders and ran back to the dining hall. Others shifted from foot to foot nervously and stayed behind.

A silver-haired man swept through the crowd and untied the girl from her post. Her body collapsed in a heap into his muscular arms, staining his pristine white uniform with spots and splashes of dark red blood. He was so gentle with her, it almost seemed like he treated her like a babe.

He swept through the leftover crowd silently with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Kagome Higurashi huh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**okay but ya'll gotta vote for your pairing because i have no clue on who to pair who with thanks. or maybe even a triplet and a quadruplet. maybe even sprinkle in some sango action in there?**

 **so far we've got one vote for levi and kagome. thanks for your contribution dude.**

* * *

"Ngh..." Kagome groaned and stretched her back.

Band-aids stopped her half-way through her luxurious stretch. A dull ache throbbed on her back and she slowly peeled herself off the mattress she had been sleeping on moments ago. Turning around, she saw the crusted blood that was left behind on the bed.

"Whe-wha-how-" She stammered in confusion.

"Kagome."

At the sound of the deep, baritone voice, a swirl of memories came rushing back into her head.

"S-Sesshomaru."

A man with silver hair stared at her hazy cerulean eyes with his regal golden eyes. He handed her a metal flask of water, and the woman drank it all down greedily. She held it out in front of her and looked at him as if she were expecting more water.

He gave her an exasperated look.

"Get it yourself."

She licked her cracked lips and whined, "But Sesshomaru-kun, we're _friends..."_

He sighed, "But I am your superior."

"Friends take care of each other."

"Yes, but captains are not supposed ordered around by their soldiers," Sesshomaru stared at her with narrow eyes, "So cease your useless yapping."

She immediately stopped protesting and silence took over them. She picked at her useless bandages with a concentrated look and opened her mouth again. As if knowing what she was about to ask, Sesshomaru gave her a quick shake of his head.

 _"Not here,"_ he mouthed, his thin lips taking on a sharp frown.

Kagome looked at him in understanding and switched her thoughts, "So, Captain Sesshomaru, but how are my teammates? I haven't seen them in a day because you know..."

She gestured at her back and the dried bandages wrapped around her.

"Soldier Sango Taijya is doing well. She has recovered from most of her injuries and will be back on the field in one week. The same applies to Soldier Miroku Maitreya, as they are both healing quite quickly and nicely. Soldier Inuyasha," Kagome swore she saw Sesshomaru grimace, "Tashio is ready to go back on the field."

The last time Kagome saw Inuyasha, he had two of his rib bones protruding out of his stomach and his intestines were on the verge of spilling out.

"His injuries were 'superficial'," Sesshomaru gave her a knowing gaze, "He only had a few scratches."

The same applied to her. Even though her leg was snapped in half and her arm was barely salvageable when she finally found her teammates, her injuries were suddenly healed after she woke up from fainting on the forest floor surrounded by titans.

"I see," She muttered.

When she woke up that day, all the Titans were gone. It seemed like they had disappeared into thin air- there was no more titan blood staining the grass, and the massive bodies were just _gone_.

The second strangest thing she saw was her normally composed captain with a look of feral fury. He had grown out elongated fangs and his ears had become pointed. The most curious transformation he had undergone was the jagged markings on the sides of his cheeks and the perfectly shaped purple crescent moon on his forehead.

However, before her eyes, the transformations had slowly faded.

In turned out that Sesshomaru, like Kagome, had also left the walls' safety to go search for their teammates. When he arrived, there was an explosion of pink and he fell unconscious.

After Kagome and Sesshomaru talked and discussed theories about what had occurred to both of them, they went to go find, bandage, and rescue their teammates.

To their surprise, Inuyasha was also fully healed and had been keeping watch nearby with a semi-dazed look on his face. The only ones still wounded was their two other unconscious teammates, Sango and Miroku, but their injuries seemed to be minimal.

"Nurse Sakura, please bring Soldier Higurashi some water and something to fill her up. I expect her to be up and ready to fill in the available substitute spot in the Special Operations Squad tomorrow."

When Kagome was brought in alongside with her teammates for their checkup, the nurses were relieved that they all got away with barely any scratches because it meant that there was less work for them.

However, their nonexistent injuries started to raise questions when the nurses brought in the report to the Survey Corps and the Council.

 _If the squad of five had been left outside of the walls overnight with two unconscious members, how did they defend themselves in the morning against all those titans? How did they get away with just a few scratches?_

Inuyasha, in a daze, did not respond to any of the questions. Sesshomaru had ordered Kagome to keep quiet and he spoke for them. Everyone brought his answers, after all, he was the Captain of the _Elite Squad._

"Here you are, Soldier Higurashi," The nurse gently slid the steaming porridge and jug of water towards the salivating woman, "Enjoy."

"I sure will," Kagome gripped her spoon in excitement.

Sesshomaru looked at his team member in exasperation as she happily ate her meal. The sounds of her eating echoed through the small, curtained space and his lips tilted up in a light smile.

"By the way," Kagome said between bites, "I'm going to beat Levi the hell up. He's the one who suggested that I got whipped."

"..." Sesshomaru made no comment and watched her through hooded eyes.

"And you too, Fluffy-kun," Kagome pointed her licked spoon at his face playfully, "You're the one who went forward with the idea!"

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes in annoyance just as one of the curtains were drawn. Kagome's goofy smile fell faster than the speed of light. A familiar man with black hair and gray eyes came in and closed the curtains back together again. His tired eyes flickered back and forth towards Kagome, with her spoon pointed towards Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru.

"Well isn't that just pleasant," Levi snidely said, "Soldier Higurashi and Captain Tashio calling each pet names and conducting horseplay in a public area where all the civilians can see."

"Captain Levi, with all due respect," Kagome snorted, "Clearly Captain Tashio and I are in a private area. There are curtains drawn around us."

"People have ears, girl."

"Then they shouldn't be eavesdropping," Kagome added with a quiet snarl, " _Boy."_

"Funny you should be saying that since you listened to Erwin's conversation with me last week," Levi spat out.

"I was just passing by," Kagome protested.

"Anyone could be passing by your little corner and hear you," Levi countered.

"Just like how everyone could hear about your little problem _down there-"_

"My, my, my," A deep voice rumbled, "I didn't know you could be so _dirty,_ Higurashi-chan."

The curtains were then pushed back again to reveal a beautiful man with red, beady eyes, "Anyone walking by could assume that you three are about to engage in some... _activities."_

"Cadet Onigumo," Levi saluted.

* * *

 **i update faster with more reviews nice thanks**

 **tell me what y'all think so i can improve my writing**


	3. Chapter 3

_kagome/_ erwin _1_

 _kagome/_ levi _1_

 _anyone else?_

* * *

"Higurashi!"

Kagome picked up her pace and wrapped her cloak around tighter.

"Higurashi, I, no, we just want to talk with you!"

"Higurashi!"

She didn't recognize any of the voices calling her last name.

"Please, we just want some advice!"

Kagome stilled in the middle of an alley. The setting was suspicious, but she knew she was more than equipped to take care of herself. She listened quietly to the breathing of the people behind her.

Two males and one female. All three were adolescents, perhaps around her age, and one of the boys were hitting puberty soon judging by the slight crack in the low breathing of his. The other boy had a strange breathing pattern, and the female seemed to be trying to silence her heavy breathing.

"What do you three want?" She snarled.

"We saw you the other day-" Kagome stiffened, "and we were wondering-"

She turned around and drilled her shockingly blue eyes into the blond boy, " Just spit it out already."

"We were wondering if you could mentor us!" The other boy bowed stiffly at his hips, "Even though you're our age, we were really impressed by you."

"You're fourteen and your kill count is already at over fifty," The girl's voice came out softly, "And we just started in the Training Corps. Please, Soldier Higurashi, we want to help our nation like you do."

Kagome's eyes scanned them swiftly. The blond boy had innocent blue eyes, but he showed all signs of nervousness; the twitching of his fingers, the biting of his inner cheek, and the suspicious tapping of his foot. The girl had oriental features, who carried herself proudly with a slight arch in her back and a tilt of her head.

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy in the center. He had a shifty gaze and kept biting his lips as if he were planning something.

However, none of them seemed to be teachable. The three of them seemed too fragile to undergo the harsh training Captain Sesshomaru had put her through. They would've all broken after a week.

"There's nothing I can teach you," Kagome said softly, "Now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting to attend.."

In a blink of the eye, she seemed to vanish. It was like she was never there.

"Rude," Eren muttered underneath his breath.

"Maybe she was hiding something," Armin said.

"Or maybe it was because we didn't meet her requirements," Mikasa said, "Did you see how she scanned us with her eyes?"

"Requirements?" Eren laughed, "She didn't even test us! She just looked at us for like ten seconds and left. She's probably like one of those soldiers we met a few years ago. Lazy. All bark but no bite."

"But then again, she's in the Elite Training Corps," Armin chimed in.

At this, Eren rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah right."

Mikasa and Armin both frowned, Eren's personality was definitely more agitated than usual.

* * *

A brown haired girl shifted in a white bed, groaning softly. Her brown eyes fluttered and her bandages, crusted with dark brown blood, crinkled with her movements. Around her, four concerned figures of varying sizes smiled in their own way.

Immediately, she was enveloped with a crushing hug. A mop of black hair and teary violet eyes met her own surprised brown eyes.

"Sango, my love!" He blubbered, "You shouldn't scare us like that-"

"You're awake," The shortest one was a flurry of black hair and a gleam of blue eyes, "Sango, we were so worried..."

The two Tashio brothers nodded their silver-haired heads at her, but she saw the relief in their amber and gold eyes.

"Guys, I appreciate you-" She started.

"Yes, yes, wench. We do too," Inuyasha said.

"Thank god you woke," Kagome said.

"Welcome back, Soldier Sango," Sesshomaru said.

"You had no idea-"

"But can I please have water?" She rasped.

Sango rubbed her head sheepishly, her throat was too parched to be talking as of now.

"Nurse! Sango requires water!" Miroku hollered.

A cup of liquid was immediately handed to her needy hands. She tilted the cup to her mouth and gratefully drank it. Dribbles of water leaked onto the corners of her mouth, and onto the bedsheets. The roaring pain was soothed with the cool liquid and she found herself drinking the fourth cup before realizing how stupid she must have looked.

"Thanks," Sango said, setting down the cup by the bedside table, "I was really thirsty."

"We can see that," Inuyasha stated the obvious.

"Judging by your reactions, I must have been in a coma... Exactly how long was I out for?" Sango asked.

Her heartbeat picked up when she saw the glance Kagome shot to Sesshomaru. They all turned to Sesshomaru, who in turn opened and closed his mouth. Judging by the cold gold eyes of his, it was not a pretty answer. Whenever it was bad news, his eyes turned dark.

"A month."

"H-How?! A month? S-Shouldn't I be dead then?"

They all exchanged looks again and Sango felt annoyed.

"Hello? I'm right here. If you have to say anything, then say it!"

Kagome leaned in and whispered in her ear: "It would be better if... We were somewhere else private. There seems to be a lot of inner city troubles lately. The Stohess District Mayor has died and people have been clamoring for his position. Sesshomaru is running as a candidate-not for the power-but as his subordinates, we have to remain careful about what we say."

Kagome's eyes were dark and jumpy as she told Sango about the situation of the walls. Sango's eyes visibly widened in horror when she heard that Wall Rose had been severely damaged just the night before. Suddenly, Kagome laughed and slapped her back softly.

"Hahaha, Sango, that's so funny! Hey Sesshomaru, Sango just told a funny joke!"

Sango's eyes glanced shiftily at their surroundings, acutely aware of every movement that was made. In a bed nearby, there seemed to be a sleeping soldier. However, as she looked at the rise and fall of his chest, it was uneven and that was the moment she knew that they were being spied on. His bicep bore a curiously strange patch that she had never seen before.

"Nightblood Guild," Miroku whispered darkly.

He straightened up his back and suddenly bore a brilliant smile full of white teeth. How he did his hygiene routine was mysterious to all of them, as his teeth seemed to always be white. Most people had rotting teeth or a smile full of yellow.

Sesshomaru gave a dark look towards the presumably asleep soldier and furrowed his eyebrows. He leaned in closely.

"Naraku has been planning something lately. The other night, we found him in your room, trying to take your body-"

Sango gave him a look of horror.

"But then we caught him in the act. Unfortunately, he has political influence now and was able to get away with it. A month ago, Kagome was whipped because Naraku had suggested it as a punishment. He had interrogated Miroku and Inuyasha about that night and almost killed Miroku in doing so. That man isn't the same as before, and we seriously advise you to stay away from him. If you see him, run."


	4. Chapter 4

_kagome/_ erwin _1_

 _kagome/_ levi _2_

 _anyone else?_

 _thank you for all the support! i love you vv much :)_

* * *

"Everyone. I have a serious announcement to make," Sesshomaru grounded out.

"Pfft. All your announcements are serious, ice cold bastard," Inuyasha said.

"Are we getting called on duty again?" Kagome said.

"I swear to god, they're trying to tire us-"

"We have one dollar that currently"-they all stilled in horror-"sits in our trust. As of now, we have zero dollars to spend because we spent it all on medical bills."

Sesshomaru's slender fingers dangled a thin sheet of paper in front of them engraved with black letters. Kagome's shaking hands took it and the squad gathered around her, breathing down her neck. Their eyes flittered across the sheet of paper, growing wide in horror with every line.

"One thousand dollars per person for an extended stay in a hospital room... Five thousand dollars for a checkup on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio..." Miroku gasped out.

"It gets even worse."

"Seven thousand dollars for Kagome's one night stay and five more thousand dollars for staining the bedsheets..."

They unraveled the scroll to reveal an even longer sheet of transactions. Inuyasha's amber eyes rolled to the back of his head and Sango grunted underneath from his fallen body.

"Forty-five thousand dollars for Miroku's treatment? One hundred thousand dollars for Sango's treatment? Are you serious?" Miroku cursed.

"That's why nobody ever goes to the hospital anymore," Kagome sighed and rubbed the bridge of the nose, "That's why people started to treat their own injuries no matter how serious it is..."

Inuyasha got up angrily.

"I thought we were the highest earning squad? How the hell do we have no money?"

"Unfortunately, dear brother... We have been living quite a lavish life," Sesshomaru gestured to the massive stone manor they resided in and the massive hot spring in their backyard, "And have been eating quite expensively."

He gestured at the array of plated desserts in front of him. Normally, a civilian would only be able to touch food like potatoes and plain bread, but their squad's salary was so high they were able to purchase goods like sugar and hire a pastry chef. In the corrupted government, their ration tickets were discarded and the goods benefactors accepted money greedily. The fame may have helped a bit in purchasing a pastry chef.

"We must immediately find a way to earn money or else we may have to sell our estate," Sesshomaru said, "There might not be even a person who would be willing to purchase such a massive property. Afterall, the only person who _had_ as much money as we did is the Queen herself."

"Does that mean we'll starve to death?" Inuyasha cried out.

"No more sausages? No more bacon? No more cake-"

"Luckily, we have a mission in place. But it's with the other... Weaker teams of the Survey Corps. If we can go on missions continuously for a month without injury, we will be able to continue the lavish life we are living."

Kagome immediately stiffened and she squeaked.

"What's the wench's problem now?"

Even though Inuyasha had said that his eyes had betrayed him. His lingering look at her had a gleam of worry and concern. His nose twitched at the salty wet smell in the air.

"Didn't you know? Naraku had requested to be demoted so he will be part of this expedition, and Levi will be leading us," Kagome whispered, "We shouldn't go on the mission, Sesshomaru... Please."

Sango's fist slammed on the table.

"You're making us go on the mission even though you _warned_ us about how Naraku is so dangerous. For what, money? Kagome's safety is more important than money."

Kagome's shaking form was proof of that.

"And the money _we've_ been making has been giving us a buffer and helping us stay hidden at night! The security I've _hired_ helps us stay hidden, helps us so we don't get goddamn killed while everyone's resting! And now that's gone, one of us is going to have to stay awake every night so some stupid person doesn't decide to rob us-even though we don't have any money anymore-or doesn't try to kill us."

Sesshomaru was heaving with anger and his eyes bled red at the end of his statement. Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say, and waiting for their Captain to continue.

"Even though this Sesshomaru has some kind of power," His composed facade was back and his fingertips glowed green, "I, too, get exhausted and cannot protect all of you. The first promise I had made to you all was to make sure all of you stay alive, and I intend to keep that."

"I-I'm sorry I reacted like that, it was inconsiderate of me," Kagome apologized, her head bowed in submission, "I know you're only doing what is best for our team."

"M-Me too," Sango said.

"Apology accepted."

The captain turned around to face his comrades.

"Don't forget. 8pm. We will meet the squad at Wall Rose."


End file.
